Getting lucky
by Luice
Summary: A oneshot with smut, enough said. Keep away if you're not old enough...


_**Warning: **Nothing but smut in this fic. I don't own any of the characters._

_**Getting lucky**_

She woke up, and at first she only noticed that she felt oddly lightheaded and very relaxed. Next, she discovered that she wasn't alone. Someone was cradling her, holding her tight. Her head was close to a chest, and she felt smooth, warm skin against her face. _It smelled good – comfortable, like...home? _She blinked, but still, she felt completely safe and happy. _Who was this? _She tried to remember the night before, and – of course – this was Henry. They'd been at a party, and she'd become drunk – totally wasted, she recalled vaguely. Obviously so had he, since she was in his bed. It sometimes happened when they were drunk, but she always felt safe sleeping in his arms. It was OK, they were just friends, after all.

This time, something was off – or at least different. She was...sticky. Down there - definitively sticky. S_he hadn't started her period? Bleeding on his bed – she'd be so ashamed. _No, she thought, it didn't feel like that, she was sticky, but kind of..sore too. A little sore, and sticky – _oh my God, she was naked – and so was he! No, they hadn't...had they? _

Xxx

She remembered coming home to the apartment. His flat was small, with only one room, but with a couch for her to sleep on. She was so tired, and couldn't be bothered with making the couch ready for the night. Instead she sat down on the edge of his bed – not willing to move an inch.

He sat down on his knees before her, peering up into her face. "Have you fallen asleep?," he asked, softly.

"No" she muttered, yawning, "not yet".

"You can't sit here all night", he smiled, pulling off her boots.

She just sighed, looking at him, making no effort at all to move.

After a while he started undressing her, hesitantly – continuing until only her underwear was left. She didn't protest, enjoying being taken care of like that, feeling both relaxed and safe in his hands.

He turned away, averting his eyes from her now that she was wearing only bra and panties, and started taking off his t-shirt. Then, still with her feet on the floor, she laid down on her back in the bed. The position was awkward, but she felt too tired and too lazy to pull her feet up and climb into the bed properly. He had buttoned down his jeans, taking them off, and as he turned around only wearing his boxers, he started laughing – seeing her sprawled like that.

"You can't sleep like that, Abby!" he said, shaking his his head at her.

"Mmm, I'm so tired, I don't want to move," she answered, stretching her arms up behind her head.

"Come on, you'll be both cold and uncomfortable" he said, still laughing a little.

"Nah, I'll just sleep like this, it's better than having to move", she told him.

"I'll have to help you then, won't I?" he smiled at her. Leaning over her, he picked her up in his arms easily.

"Wow, you're strong, Henry, lifting me up like that", she said to him, "I'm not that light!"

She could tell he was pleased, even though he tried to conceal it. Instead he responded: "You're weighing next to nothing, Abby. Are you sure you're eating properly?"

He put her down in the middle of the bed, leaning over her while supporting himself with one knee on the mattress. Her answer died in her throat, because suddenly – him positioned above her like that seemed so intimate, so erotic. The look in his eyes became intense, and she could tell that he wanted her. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she felt herself become warm – heated even – by the desire in his eyes. She looked away, breaking the moment. Henry laid down beside her, close, but not inappropriately close.

He turned over on the side, reaching out to her, trailing his fingers over her arm, caressing her gently. She stared at him, thinking of him wanting her. She had to admit to herself that she felt...good... about that, at least right now. Maybe she wouldn't in the morning, though. But since she _was _very drunk, she felt less inhibited than she'd usually feel. She could tell him anything – he was her best friend - _yes, she'd ask him._

"You, you wanted me, didn't you, just now?" she said, but already knowing the answer. She was surprised by his reaction – she had thought he would admit it, maybe laughing it all away as a momentary lapse.

Instead, he became quite still, swallowing, looking nervous. It took a long time before he said something, and what he said was nowhere near what she'd expected.

"I always do", he said, closing his eyes, a fleeting expression of despair moving across his face.

She'd never seen him like this, and what he said – _no, she couldn't believe that_. He was probably even more drunk than her, though he had seemed relatively sober. Stunned by his words, she started to chatter nervously: "I thought you did, it was an odd moment, very.. erotic, I've never really thought about you and me in that way before, but it felt really good, and I was so amazed..."

She saw his eyes widen by her words, and then he surprised her totally by pulling her to him, kissing her passionately. She was astonished, but then she found herself responding to his kisses eagerly. At first he held her tight, then his hands started roaming her body, stroking her. He caressed her stomach, following the line of her hips to her butt, before moving up her back to open her bra. Then he worked his way down to her panties, taking hold at her hips and ripping the fabric off.

Rolling her around to her back, he was now nuzzling her throat, kissing it while stroking her breasts gently, caressing the nipples. His mouth went for a nipple, and she moaned out loud: "Oh, Henry", all thoughts of "just friends" long gone from her head. Moving further down, he slipped one hand in between the folds between her legs, and he whispered: "Abby, you're so wet already, I love that you want me". After a while, his mouth came down between her legs too, and she felt her back arching in response to his tongue. His index finger dipped inside her, and she screamed his name as she came.

She saw that Henry wasted no time undressing himself, practically tearing off his shorts, whispering hoarsely: "Abby, I've waited for this, you don't know how much I want this". He pulled her legs apart and thrust himself inside of her in the blink of an eye. Her back arched again, _he filled her up just perfectly_, she thought. He started to move rapidly, leaning on one hand while the other cupped her butt. "Sorry," he panted, "I won't last long, this is so good, I love you". Moving even faster, he began to lose his rhythm, and she could see that his jaw became slack. His eyes, however, had a deadlock on her face until he shivered once, and closed his eyes as he came deep inside her.

Xxx

_Oh, _she thought, _what now? _It had been great, but... could their friendship survive a night like that? She blushed, remembering that the night hadn't ended after the first time.

Xxx

He was panting hard, laying on top of her. When he opened his eyes again, they were full of love and happiness.

"Abby", he whispered contentedly, bowing down to kiss her. She responded, feeling him still inside her, but shrinking. He moved off her, and she cuddled into him, enjoying the afterglow. He held her tight to him, and she stroked his arms, touched his neck and played with his hair, feeling a warm, golden haze of pleasure inside.

"This was great, Henry", she told him, murmuring into his chest.

She felt him smile, and he said: "Never better, it was... fantastic. Just give me a moment, and I'll be ready for more."

"More? So, you're insatiable or something?", she laughed softly to him.

"Only when it's you", he said, sounding very serious. "I'll never get enough of you, never in a lifetime."

Stroking his chest, she found that she wanted to tease him, moving her hands down across his stomach. _Oh, he wasn't bragging, _she found out, feeling him swell in her hands. Tingling all over in anticipation, she continued stroking him.

"I want to see you. Straddle me, Abby, I want to watch you," he asked, eyes again full of passion.

She obeyed, sitting up and putting one leg on each side of him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, feeling him expand her as she slid down. Her breath caught in her throat, she locked eyes with him, seeing the same wonder in his eyes as she felt. _It was amazing – she'd never felt like this in bed before with anyone else. _

Moving slowly up and down, she felt her heart begin to pound, and his hands played with her breasts gently, his thumbs tracing circles on her nipples. She moaned, leaning her head back, feeling one of his hands move down to the spot between her legs.

"Oh Henry, this is perfect, don't stop" she sighed, moving slightly faster up and down. He tickled her just perfectly, not to hard, not to gentle, and she felt her passion mounting again. Speeding up her movement, he responded by thrusting up into her, and she could feel him starting to throb inside of her. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, seeing him gaze at her – lust and love shining in his eyes. Cresting, she felt her body shake all over, before all of her squeezed onto him rhythmically. Still staring at him, she saw him shudder violently, looking her in the eyes all through his climax.

Xxx

_No friendship would survive this, _she thought panicky. There had been too many words of love, too much passion for them to pretend this was a result of a drunken bout. And how could she forget it? It had been...well, perfect. She wouldn't be able to not think about it later on, and he would probably recall it too, everytime they met. _Oh no, this was bad! _

She shivered a little, afraid of what would happen when he woke up. Her shivering made him stir, stretching his body, but still embracing her.

He made a small, happy laugh, murmuring into her hair: "Hey Abby". He stroked her back gently, before cupping her head, tilting her face up to him. Eyes wide and face blushing, she met his eyes, feeling panic rising inside.

"What, you're embarrassed!" he said, smiling tenderly at her. "Don't be Abby, this was amazing, and I loved it – it's just perfect. You and me..."

She couldn't answer, feeling that this should be a mistake, bringing destruction to their precious frinedship – even though it felt so perfect _– the best sex ever, it was so good... _

Her thoughts trailing off, she discovered he was kissing her throat and stroking her breasts again.

"No. Henry, please don't," she begged, wanting to preserve the friendship, but almost giving in to the sensations his touch created in her. She tried to push him away, taking hold of his shoulders. He obviously didn't listen to her, still holding her close, and moving his lips over the upper part of her breast. _Oh, God, it was so good, shivers were racing down her spine, she had to break it off quickly. _

"No, Henry, this is a mistake!" His mouth locked on one of her nipples, and it blew her away completely: "Oh, Henry, yes... Don't stop," she heard herself moan. He didn't stop nuzzling her, but she could see him taking a quick glance at her, looking incredibly smug and happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: **This fic doesn't really go anywhere, I just wanted to write a scene with smut. _* blushes *

_It's set somewhere after the first murder rampage, and some time before the next. _


End file.
